Love,maybe?
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: Hiei's in love?But with who?Who could have possibly won his heart?Summary might suck.The story's cute.Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Except this story,and Arasa.

Hiei had a reason to visit the human realm and it had nothing to do with Kurama.

She smiled when she saw him."Hi. I'll be right with you."she handed him his favorite beverage.

"So,what can I get for you?"

"Hn,you know what I want."She nodded,"How's your sister these days?Is she still dating that Kuwabara?"she was the only one outside the group he talked to.

One by one,her customers left-except for him.

"Where will you go now?"

"Hn,probably see the fox."She nodded,giving him a light kiss on the forehead."Take care of yourself,Hiei."Hiei scoffed,"I always do,onna."Arasa smiled again."I know you 're strong."

"Hn."he nodded,leaving.

More later if I feel like it...

Oh,yeah...Hiei is slightly OOC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Just Arasa.

"Hiei,what brings you here?"asked the redhead."Hn.I didn't come for a interrogation,fox."

"Of course you here to check on Yukina?"

"She's with that idiot Kuwabara."

Kurama smiled,"Then you came for another reason,Hiei?"

He knew the fox was up to something.

But what?

"Oh,hello there Hiei."greeted Shiori."Are you staying for dinner?"

"Hn,no."Hiei fled,disappearing into the city.

"Then he must have a girlfriend."Shiori concluded."You may be right mother."

Hiei raced acros the rooftops to her place.A small apartment downtown.

She left a window open slightly to enjoy the cool breeze.

Once in,Hiei locked it.

He smelled the aroma of spices and what she called chicken.

Hiei couldn't wait to taste it.A radio was on.

She singing along to a popular song-often heard Kurama sing along to the catchy tune.

"Hn."

"Hiei...want to set the table?"

"Hn."Reaching for the dishes,tiptoeing."Here,why don't you serve drinks instead?"She never criticized about his height.

Hiei watched with interest as she poured a red liquid in their salad."Onna,what is that?"

"My own salad dressing,you 'll love it."

They ate in silence.

The food was better than what the fox made.

"Want dessert?I got ice cream."

After the dishes were washed,she snuggled up beside him during a movie.

Her lips were soft.

Perfect for kissing.

"You can kiss me you know."She spoke as if reading his mind.

Her arms around his neck."So for once,drop your guard."

Nuzzling against him.

"I love you,Hiei."

Hiei couldn't say it.. she was going to know how he felt.

Hiei considered whether or not to kiss looked up at him."It's okay to kiss me if you want."

He couldn't understand how she got to him.

Reaching up,she pulled him to her."You don't have to be on guard all the time."

"Hn."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just Arasa.

"Hiei,are you going to stay?It's raining rather hard right now."Arasa said."There are some

PJ's for you in my room."

"Hn."On the nightstand were a checkered red and black PJ's,they fit him perfectly.

Hiei emerged from the bedroom."Don't you look handsome?"

"Onna,do you have my hot chocolate?"

"Here you go,Hiei."Gulping it down,he poured himself another serving.

"After I'm done,do you want to watch a movie?"

"Hn."Hiei handed her the mug."God,I love you."

"Okay,I'm done to see a comedy?"

This feeling she gave him you don't get this from the Makai.

It had to be love.

"Have you told your friends that you're here?"

"Why?They have their lives."

"But still I want to meet your sister and tell her that I care for you."

"Hn,maybe someday,onna."

"..So,do you want to go to bed?"the male koormie smiled,"No,onna..sleep comes later."

Arasa laughed,"But I work tomorrow."she whined playfully."Be gentle,okay?"

"Hn,I'm not making any promises,onna."

~the next day~

"Mother,I'm going out for a bit."said the green eyed kitsune.

"Shuichi,could you pick some lunch for us?I'm still not feeling well."

"I believe there is a small restaurant near here.I'll be back soon."

Kurama made his way to Arasa's, a small figure at the stand.

"Hiei?Why are you here?"Kurama asked.

"...Kurama..."

"Is this a friend of yours?hi,I'm his girlfriend."

Kurama blinked.

Did he hear right?

Was she really Hiei's ...girlfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just Arasa.

"So,what can I get you red?"

"You may call me Kurama."

She nodded,"Okay,Kurama...wait..you're the one Hiei keeps talking about."

"Really,now?What does he say about me?"Arasa opened her mouth to speak

when a customer asked for the daily special."Excuse me."

"So,Hiei how long did you plan on keeping her a secret?"

"Hn,what we do is none of your business,fox."

Kurama's eyes lit up.

Hiei regretted speaking just now.

"Do you want to order now?"she asked the kitsune.

Hiei scolded that Kurama knows..he eventually tell the first person

he'll see.

Yusuke and Kuwabara will undoubtly tease him.

Kurama returned home."Mother.I'm back."

Shiori greeted him."When I get better, I'll make it up to you."

Kurama put up his hands,"It's no trouble,Hiei's friends with the owner of the small

corner restaurant."Shiori blinked,"You mean that sweet girl Arasa Torimaka is romantically

involved with your short friend,Hiei?...how wonderful!"

"..Yes,I was surprised too."Kurama chuckled.

"Hey Yukina,I hear there's a little restaurant,wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Sure,Kazuma. I don't want to burden you with the expense of feeding me."

"Aw!I love doing it!Whatever you want,I,Kazuma Kuwabara will get it for you."cupping her hands

in his."...Oh..well,thank you Kazuma."

"Want seconds,snookums?"

"Hn."Arasa smiled,taking his bowl,serving him another helping.

"..Shorty?You here too?"

Hiei turned around,standing before him were Yukina and Kuwwabara.

"Damn."he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just Arasa.

"Hiei?What are you doing here?"asked kuwabara.

It didn't take long for Yukina to see why.

"Mister Hiei,is she your mate?"

Kuwabara had a blank facial expression."...Yeah,right Hiei would settle down with a human!"

"So,you're Kuwabara."Said Arasa."It's true,We are dating."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped."..Say what?...You're actually dating the shrimp?"

Arasa nodded,"Why is it so hard to believe?..We make a cute couple,don't you think?"

"..Yeah,but do you know what he is?''

Arasa nodded," I know..and I don't care."

"...But you're in love with Hiei!"accused Kuwabara."If you make him mad,he'll chop off your head!"

Arasa shook her head,"He would never do that ...we're in love."

Yukina spoke,"I'm happy for you,mister Hiei.I just wish my brother was here.."

"This is a joke,right?Okay,you got are the hidden cameras?"

"There are no hidden cameras."

"'Don't waste your words,onna."snaking his arms around her waist.

"Isn't he precious?"Arasa gloated.

"..But this is HIEI you're talking about!"wailed Kuwabara.

"I still love him."Arasa declared kissing his forehead.

"How did you meet the runt anyway?"

"What's really important is that I love him."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just Arasa.

Me:Tell the readers about you,Arasa.

Arasa:I'm 5'7",with brown hair with hazel-green eyes...and I love Hiei and our son.

Hiei:Hn.

"Onna,we're leaving."Hiei grunted,Arasa loyally followed him."See why I love him?So direct."

Kuwabara shrugged,"I still don't get what she sees in him."Yukina giggled,"I think it's sweet."

"Sweet,huh?I give them three more weeks,maybe two..."

"You think their love will end that soon,Kazuma?"

"If it lasts more than that,I'll buy Hiei lunch for a month."

"It's been a year,Kuwabara...since she asked me to move in with her."said Hiei.

Arasa beamed,"And it's been a great,fabulous year..."

"So,ya gonna plan on having kids?"

Both looked at him."Kids?"

"Yeah..little things called babies."

"Well..."Arasa glanced at Hiei."Shall I tell him or do you want to?"

"We're on our way to pick up our son."Arasa said proudly.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Say hello to our son,Hiei junior."Arasa now holding a little moppet haired

baby boy with his father's red eyes."See?Isn't he the most beautiful baby boy you ever seen?"

"I've seen better.."

POW!

Hiei sent Kuwabara flying."Hn,dare you to say something else,baka."

Yukina rushed to his aide,"Kazuma,are you okay?"

"..Ugh,I am now,my love."

"I'm so glad."Yukina smiled.

"Hn,we better go see the fox.I'm sure our son will learn more from him than most ningens."

"Would you like to see your uncle Kura?"

The baby cooed,his arms waving."Sounds like a yes to me."

author's note:I decided to end it as 's my always,leave a review.

Hiei:Or else...suffer my wrath.

Me:Hiei,that's no way to get readers to leave a good review.

Hiei:Hn.


End file.
